Hannu Rhaqye
History Origin Hannu Rhaqye is a Green-Lantern from the planet Ovacron Six. Warriors there believe that using a weapon is something to be looked down on, and for this reason, Hannu would rather use his own strength than rely on his ring in battle. When Hal Jordan became Parallax, Hannu was one of the "Lost Lanterns" that was left for dead in space. Return from The Dead Years later, Jordan and Guy Gardner traveled to the Manhunters' planet Biot to rescue the Lost Lanterns believed to be dead. There they found the Lanterns strung up to be drained as living power batteries for the Manhunters latest model of giant and massively powerful robots. The Manhunters were now working under the rule of their Grandmaster, Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman. During Hal and Guy's battle with their robotic enemies, Hal freed Ke'Haan, who in turn freed his fellow prisoners. Hannu awoke and immediately tore into the Manhunters, preferring to rely on his brute strength to tear the android apart. Hannu and his fellow Lanterns escaped Biot moments before the mechanical planet was destroyed. The Sinestro Corps War Like most of the Lost Lanterns Hannu maintained a grudge against Hal for his acts while under the power of Parallax. During the Sinestro Corps War, the Lost Lanterns were sent to Qward to rescue Kyle Rayner from the Sinestro Corps. The Lanterns soon got lost, while searching the planets expansive underground labyrinths. Turning blindly into a new chamber they suddenly discovered that the Sinestro Corps was resurrecting their own "Guardian" the Anti-Monitor, and outfitting him in Sinestro Corps emblazoned armor to amplify his anti-matter energy. The Anti-Monitor turned his massive power on the Lanterns leader Ke'Haan and vaporized him down to the bone. They Lanterns were stunned, and it was only the quick thinking of Hannu that saved them all from a similar fate. With grim determination Hannu told them all to "cover their eyes, it's gonna get bright in here", and unleashed a massive blast that staggered the Anti-Monitor and brought down the entire chamber, burying the villain momentarily, and allowing the Lanterns to escape with the aid of Hal. The war moved to earth where Guy Gardner was intercepted by a squadron of Sinestro soldiers, outside of. Alone against dozens of enemies guy arrogantly challenged them all, including their leader, Horku. Horku was a Sinestro soldier of the same race as Hannu. Horku was unaware of the Guardians new law which authorized lethal force, and dismissed Guy's tough talk as an "empty threat". Horku soon learned of this new law when Hannu arrived at the head of the entire Corps and surprised his villainous counterpart from behind. Stating "empty threats? That was yesterday" Hannu punched directly through Horku's back, his ring hand exploding through Horku's chest, killing the Sinestro soldier instantly. Led by Sinestro himself, half of the Sinestro Corps descended on to level Hal's hometown and turn it into a mass graveyard that would endure as a monument to the power of fear. Only Hal and Kyle stood alone to defend the city against legions of enemies. Both Lanterns readied themselves for battle when was contacted by Hannu who learned of the incoming attack. Despite their differences, Hannu recognized that stood with them on Qward. The stoic Lantern lead an army of Lanterns to "return the favor" tipping the balance and saving from destruction. Post War Following the war, Hannu demonstrated a more thoughtful side previously seen in the massive warrior. It was Hannu who recognized the pain his fellow Lost Lantern Laira endured over the loss of Ke'Haan. When Laira murdered the Sinestro soldier Amon Sur, Hannu reluctantly acknowledge that her actions were murder born out of revenge, and not a just killing in the line of duty. He has also apparently forgiven Hal Jordan for his crimes while possessed by Parallax, and apologized to the when the Lost Lanterns failed to secure Amon Sur's yellow power ring following his death. When Laira was expunged from the Corps for her crimes, Hannu piloted her back to her home world. Their ship was intercepted by a red ring of power, which sensed Liara's burning rage against the Sinestro Corps and inducted her into the Red Lantern Corps. Hannu was blasted from the ship and gravely injured, but was rescued by his fellow Lost Lanterns Graf Toren and Tomar-Tu. He sadly reported the news of Liara's conversion to her former colleagues. The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, along with his fellow Lost Lanterns, Hannu arrived to the Red Lantern homeworld of Ysmault, confronting the Red Lanterns to retrieve the body of Laira, who was killed by Sinestro. Hannu was then attacked by Atrocitus, fighting until black power rings descended to the world, reanimating the bodies of the 4 Inversions and Laira. Both the Green and Red Lanterns stopped fighting and united against the Black Lanterns. The Brightest Day Hannu arrived to Stel's homeworld just as the Green Lanterns were about to lose to Alpha-Lantern Boodikka and smash her lantern core. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon)‎ Category:Yellow-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Black-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people